One Minute Brawl 47:Samus VS Master Chief
Welcome to 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Sometimes the best weapon you can use is a suit of armor. These 2 have proven that time and time again. Samus Aran, the female bounty hunter that killed Boba Fett twice. and Master Chief, the one and only Spartan chief. Which of these 2 armor-wearing, space traveling heroes will win? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Earth Time:Noon Samus was flying around Earth looking for any Metroids that may have evaded extinction. Master Chief saw her as an enemy ship and shot her ship out of the sky. But Samus fired Chief's ship and messed it up a bit. Chief left his ship on an escape pod and landed close to Samus's ship. Samus came out of her ship and Chief came out of his. Chief opened his visor and said "Attention dipshit, you are under arrest for unauthorized docking and for firing on a spartan ship". Samus took her helmet off and said "Well shithead, you shot at me first and you caused my ship to crash here". Chief closed his visor and pointed his gun at Samus. "Miss, I'm afraid you are coming with me". Samus put her helmet back on and said "No, I'm not". Chief fired a shot into the air. "Miss, that was your warning shot". "Come quietly". Samus shot a missile that knocked Chief back. "Fuck off". said Samus. Chief took out an energy sword. "Weather you're dead or alive, it's my duty to bring you to justice". Samus changed to her Varia Suit. "Fine, I'll play with you untill I find Ridley". ITS AN ARMOR SHOWDOWN! Samus shot a small blast that knocked Master Chief back a bit. Then she shot a missile and knocked Chief back a good distance. Chief pulled out his assault rifle and started to shoot at Samus. Samus used her screw attack to avoid the attack and then she dropped a bomb on Chief. Chief's armor started to crack slightly on the visor. Samus switched to her wave beam(a triple shot) and blasted the chief back a good distance. Chief threw a plasma grenade and then activated his shield. Samus turned into her morph ball and rolled away from the grenade. She rolled behind chief and placed a power bomb behind him. Samus rolled away again as the power bomb exploded and broke the shield. Then Samus shot a super missile that dented the chief's armor. Then Samus switched to her gravity suit and began to charge at the Chief. She kicked him into the air and then blasted him with an ice beam from her arm cannon. Chief was frozen and fell back on the ground. Samus began charging a beam. Chief broke out of the ice and shot her with a rocket launcher. Samus went flying back and used her tractor beam to pull the Chief in for a huge charged ice blast that knocked him back into a wall of a house. Chief took out the energy sword again and slashed Samus with it. Samus dodged the 2nd hit and kicked the Chief in the helmet, knocking it off. Chief shot her with the pistol and made a small hole in the power suit. Samus switched from her gravity suit to her varia suit. Then she activated her phazon blaster. She shot a blast made of phazon(a substance that emits a constant electric current) The blast shocked and short-cuircuited the chief's armor. He came out of his armor and blasted the power suit with another rocket launcher. Which caused it to crack a little. Chief jumped back into his armor and it repaired itself. Samus began charging the Zero Laser. Chief activated his foot anchors to keep himself in place. Samus fired the huge laser at the chief. Then massive blast was starting to cut through the Chief's armor. He jumped out of it and hid behind it as the Zero Laser stopped. The chief's armor was damaged beyond it's self-repair capabilities and Samus's power suit fell off due to it losing all it's energy. Chief took out the energy sword again while Samus switched her blaster to ice shot. Chief ran at Samus while she shot ice blast after ice blast. Chief used his enhanced reflexes to slash the shots out of the air. When Chief went to slash Samus, she rolled backwards and shot him with the ice shot, which froze him. Then Samus began to charge a shot with her gun. Chief's sword's heat melted the ice and he ran at Samus again. Samus dodged a slash and kicked the sword out of the Chief's hand. Then she slapped the Chief and blasted him with a charge shot that paralysed him. Samus looked on her wrist communicator and said "I'm done here, let's go". Then Samus jumped into her gunship and blasted the Chief with it's laser cannons. Chief survived barely and took out the rocket launcher. Samus looked and saw the RPG and leapt out of her gunship and activated her ice beam. Chief shot the rocket launcher and the rocket hit the gunship and made it start to crash. But then Samus hits Chief from behind with the ice beam. Then she charges a beam and leaps in front of the Chief. Then she blasts a hole in his chest, she blasts an arm off, a leg, and then she blasts his head off with a phazon shot. KO! Reasoning: Chief may be naturally stronger. But Samus has superior speed and agaility that can evade gunfire and even rockets. Chief may have multiple guns and weapons, but Samus's adapatability allowed her to keep up with Chief in every other category. Her arm cannon has more firepower than half of Chief's weapons by itself. How is Samus faster you ask? On the planet Samus was trained on, the gravity was greater than that of Earth. Therefore, on Earth she's even faster and even more agile than normal. Which allowed her to have a severe advantage. Also, it doesn't help Chief with the fact that he himself is NO WHERE NEAR as durable as his armor. While Smash Bros has proven that Zero Suit Samus is just as durable as normal Samus. So Samus has equal firepower, slightly lower strength, higher speed, agility, and has fought more powerful creatures. Chief fights aliens, Samus beats Ridley and Mother Brain every game. Some of the aliens that Chief fights may be more powerful, but he doesn't face those kind of aliens as often as Samus does. Finally, Samus has multiple power suits that gave her more durabilty than the Chief's one suit of spartan armor. Sure his armor may be tough, but Samus has at least 3 different power suits with her. I could have given her the other 3 she didn't have. But that would have been overkill to the major level. Well I guess the Chief was doing fine. But then, he lost his head. The Winner Is: Samus Aran NEXT TIME Have you ever wanted to answer the question "What is stronger, time or space"? ROSALINA VS SILVER I WILL ANSWER THIS QUESTION! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights